


(I only ask for) Forever & Always

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult!Alex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff ensues, Kara shows up, Maggie wants to propose, Sequel to Jump Then Fall (in love), teenager!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: In which Maggie has a plan, Kara panics, and Alex is fucking perfect.OrThe one where Maggie and Alex get engayged.(This is sort of a continuation of Jump Then Fall (in love), the first work in this series, so maybe check that out first? This could be read by itself, though. Just know that Kara is 14 years younger than Alex in this fic, and she's human.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this universe was just a one-shot and I said that I wouldn't continue it? Hah.
> 
> Anyway, here you go! Hope you like it, please comment and tell me what you thought and also what you would like to see in future one-shots!
> 
> Also, I thought of the title myself this time! Not to be a Swiftie, but...

Maggie Sawyer has a plan. She has a _plan_ , okay, and if everything goes as she's been planning it to, in twenty four hours, she'll be engaged to the love of her life. The flowers have been ordered, the food is in the freezer, ready to be cooked, her speech is memorized, the ring is hidden in a book in her nightstand and she already knows Alex will have the night off tomorrow.

She bought the ring three years into their relationship, when she graduated college. She'd known Alex was the one long before that, and she also knew - _knows_ \- that Alex doesn't want to get married before she finishes her internship at the hospital. But she saw the ring, and she couldn't _not_ buy it. And that night, she'd asked Alex to move in with her, because doing something as _huge_ as buying a girl a ring should come with a big gesture, even of the girl doesn't know it.

But now, four years later, the time is right. Maggie graduated from the police academy a couple years ago, and Alex had only one year of her internship at Midvale General left, and if they got engaged now they could get married next year and Maggie could _finally_ call Alex Danvers her wife. (Alex's contact in her phone being **Alex _Damn_ vers (Wifey)** doesn't count, okay? Only Kara knows about that anyway.)

Maggie Sawyer has a plan, and everything is going to be perfect, and in twenty four hours, she's going to be engaged to the love of her life.

***

Leave it to Kara Danvers to ruin her plans.

The night starts out perfect. Alex gets home around five, for once not working the night shift. (Maggie may have pulled some strings with the _other_ Dr. Danvers for that, not that she'd ever tell her girlfriend that.) She wraps her arms around Maggie's waist and whispers _I missed you_ and gets that soft smile that's _only_ for Maggie on her face and then she kisses her gently, and _god_ does Maggie want to marry this woman.

"I ran you a bath, babe. By the time you're done and dressed, dinner should be ready. Your PJ's are hanging over the heater."

Alex's arms tighten around her waist and she mumbles something into her neck.

"What was that?"

Alex reluctantly pulls back from where Maggie is pretty sure she was just smelling her neck.

"You're perfect. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go relax. I'm making your favorite."

Alex grins as she turns around to head to the bathroom.

"Someone should wife you up, Sawyer."

***

She makes her grandmother's lasagna. It's a simple, wholesome, homemade meal, but it's Alex's favorite. And tonight is all about Alex. The girl in question appears just as Maggie takes the lasagna out of the oven, the table already set.

"Perfect timing, Danvers. Take a seat."

Alex sits down and sighs happily, and she looks so _soft_ and _content_ and Maggie is so in _love_ she almost misses it when Alex starts talking.

"You got lilies," Alex says, her hand hovering over the white flowers on the table. Maggie smiles and nods.

"Yeah, they're your favorite."

"Is there something going on here, Maggie?"

Maggie should've known. Alex Danvers is way too smart to not notice when Maggie is being extra sweet. And of course she asks. Luckily, they've been dating for seven years, and Maggie actually _did_ know.

"I just wanna spoil you, babe. You've been working so hard lately, and I knew you had the night off, so I planned a little date night. Is it that wrong that I wanna spoil the girl I love?"

Alex still looks suspicious. "I know you're planning something. I'm letting it go because that lasagna smells divine and I don't want it to get cold, and also because I love you too, but don't think you're off the hook, Sawyer."

***

Maggie is just getting the desert - dark chocolate mousse - out of the fridge when there's a knock on their apartment door. She puts the bowl down and heads to the door, opening it to find Kara Danvers, glasses skew, soaking wet, hair plastered to her head and in pajamas.

"H-hey, Maggie. I-is Alex h-home?" The thirteen-year-old's teeth are chattering and she looks _miserable_ and _scared_ and Maggie had a plan, dammit, but she loves Kara almost as much as she loves her big sister.

"Yeah, of course. Come in, kid, you're freezing! What happened?"

"I h-have to t-t-talk to Alex."

Kara looks panicked as fuck, and Maggie has literally never seen this kid without a smile on her face, and if she's honest it scares her. A lot. She's just about to shout for Alex, not willing to leave Kara alone in this state, when the older Danvers appears.

"Kara, what the hell happened? Did you _walk_ here? It's raining! What-"

Alex must notice that Kara is absolutely terrified, because everything about her softens in an instant. She wraps an arm around Kara and guides her to the bathroom.

"Let's get you warm and dry, alright? And then we'll talk. Okay?"

Kara nods and lets herself be led. Alex turns around and says softly, "Mags, just let my mom know she's here, okay?"

Maggie nods. Alex was lucky enough to get her internship in her home town, so she wouldn't have to miss so much of Kara's childhood. She had to work twice as hard as everyone else to prove herself, to prove that she wasn't _just_ Dr. Eliza Danvers' daughter. It was worth it, though, Alex said, to get to see Kara grow up. The Danvers' weren't within walking distance of their apartment, which worries Maggie because _where had Kara been?_ That question is answered when she reaches her phone, which is vibrating with texts non-stop.

 **Little Luthor:** _maggie please tell me kara's there with you_

 **Little Luthor:** _MAGGIE ANSWER YOUR PHONE_

 **Little Luthor:** _alex isn't answering either i need to know if kara's safe_

 **Little Luthor:** _MAGGIE_

The Luthor mansion is only about three blocks from their place, so it makes sense that Kara was there. Maggie skips the rest of the messages to type a quick reply.

 **Maggie Sawyer:** _She's here._

 **Maggie Sawyer:** _She's cold and wet, but Alex has her in the tub warming up now._

 **Maggie Sawyer:** _Wanna tell me what happened?_

When the typing bubble pops up, she quickly shoots a text to Eliza to let her know Kara's safe. She gets a _thank you please keep us updated_ before switching back to her chat with Lena, where the typing bubble is still up.

 **Little Luthor:** _she just RAN AWAY maggie i don't know what happened i swear everything was normal, one second we're chilling on the couch talking and laughing as always and the next kara's running off to the bathroom, but she didn't come back and maggie she CLIMBED THROUGH THE WINDOW i have no idea what's going on oh god what if she doesn't wanna be my friend anymore_

 **Little Luthor:** _i'm glad she's safe though_

 **Little Luthor:** _please just look after her for me_

 **Maggie Sawyer:** _Will do, Lena. We'll figure this out, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this._

And Maggie _is_ sure. She's pretty sure she even knows what that explanation is. See, not only does Maggie have her heart set on being a detective, she's also a seasoned lesbian. And what is going on here, in her professional opinion, is that Little Danvers is having a gay panic because she has feelings for her best friend. Maggie is calling it right now.

***

Alex comes out of their bedroom after half an hour, and Maggie has cleaned up the kitchen and is just starting on the dishes. Alex comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry our date night got cut short, babe."

"It's fine, Kara obviously needs you. Is she okay?"

"She hasn't said a word. But it's how she is - she's done it since she was small - she comes and finds me when she wants to talk, but she takes some time to gather her thoughts and build up her courage. She's just getting dressed, she'll be out soon."

Kara appears, dressed in a pair of Maggie's sweats (Alex's are way too long, whereas Maggie's almost fits the tall teenager) and one of Alex's NYU Med shirts. She looks at her sister pleadingly, and Maggie nudges Alex.

"Go. I'll heat her up a plate."

"Thank you." Alex kisses her softly before leading Kara to the couch, sitting down with her and taking her hand. Maggie falls a little more in love with Alex at the sight of Alex pushing strands of Kara's blonde hair behind her ear. "Kara, honey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I... I think- shit, I- _god_ this is hard to say." Kara's fiddling with her hands, looking anywhere but at Alex, and Maggie's pretty sure she's physically shaking.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning, sweetie? Where were you tonight?" Alex is rubbing Kara's back now, and Maggie can see the girl calming down. She smiles softly. Alex is _such_ a perfect big sister.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that."

Alex gives her sister an encouraging smile when Kara finally looks at her. Maggie holds off on the food, not wanting to interrupt if Kara is finally going to say something. Then, suddenly, Kara's off, rambling like she's been known to do on occasion.

"I was at Lena's, and we were in the den watching a movie but actually talking over it, you know, like we always do? And I don't even know what we were talking about, exactly, I mean, it was kinda everything and nothing, I guess, there's never a silent moment when I'm with Lena, but I couldn't tell you half of what we talk about, you know? And then, I don't even know why, but Lena... Lena _laughs_ and I get this _overwhelming urge_ to _kiss_ her and I guess I panicked because I ran to the bathroom and climbed out the window and came to find you."

There it is. Gay panic. Maggie called it.

See, if it was her, she's be laughing her head off right now, because Little Danvers _climbed out a fucking window_ because she wanted to kiss a pretty girl. But Alex? Well, Alex is sheer perfection, and she just smiles softly at Kara, wiping a tear from her little sister's cheek.

"Thank you for telling me."

Her voice is soft, and she's not pushing for more. She's just giving Kara an open and accepting smile, and that's enough to have her rambling again.

"I don't know what it is about her, Alex, but I just _like_ her so much, you know? She's smart and tough and _pretty_ and so so _kind_ even though her parents and her brother suck, like she could've been just like them but she's not, she's _not_ , she's practically perfect and I just want to be near her all the time and like hold her hand and kiss her and stuff. What do I do?"

Alex gets an amused twinkle in her eye, but still doesn't laugh, and Maggie is damn impressed.

"Sounds like you have a crush, sis," she says, still smiling at Kara.

"Yeah, I know that, well, now, anyway, but what do I _do_?"

"That's up to you, really. You could tell her how you feel?"

Kara nearly jumps out of her skin.

"What?! No! What if she doesn't feel the same way? I have to get _over_ it, Alex, I can't just-"

Maggie can't help it. She laughs. And, unfortunately, snorts. Both Danvers sisters look at her, Kara looking absolutely terrified. Alex just looks confused.

"I'm sorry, Little Danvers, but if you think for _one second_ that Little Luthor doesn't like you like that, you're really, really oblivious."

A hopeful look flashes across Kara's eyes.

"D'you really think so, Maggie?" She sounds so _fragile_ and _scared_ , Maggie drops her teasing demeanor and goes to sit down on her other side.

"Listen, kid, I've been in love with your sister for seven years, I know a crush when I see it, okay? And Lena Luthor is in so deep, even Superman couldn't save her."

"So if I were to, say, kiss her. You think she'd kiss back?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Kara smiles, her real bright Sunny Danvers smile, and all is right in the world again. Her stomach grumbles.

"Did I, uh, did I smell lasagna when I came in here?"

***

"Hey, Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, uh, could you just text Lena and let her know I'm okay? And that I'll be by there first thing tomorrow to talk? I left my phone at hers."

Maggie hands her phone over to Kara. "You can just text her yourself, I don't mind."

Kara takes the phone gratefully, and gasps. Maggie guesses she's probably reading her and Lena's conversation from before.

"She was really worried about you, you know."

Kara nods and gulps. Then she starts typing. When she hands Maggie's phone back to her, there are tears in her eyes.

 **Maggie Sawyer:** _hey lee, it's kara. i'm sorry for running out on you like that, i'll explain it all tomorrow, okay? i just wanted you to know i'm okay and that you could never ever lose me. never, okay? love you x_

 **Little Luthor:** _i'm so glad you're okay! i'll see you tomorrow. thanks for letting me know. love you too. always x_

***

Maggie is waiting by the bedroom door as Alex settles Kara on their couch, leaning against the doorframe, a tiny smile on her face as she watches her girlfriend fawn over her sister. Alex kisses the teenager's forehead, but Kara grabs her hand before she can leave.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything really going to be okay if I tell Lena how I feel?"

Alex sits down again, rubbing her hand up and down Kara's arm slowly.

"We can never know that, sweetie."

"You and Maggie make it seem so easy."

Alex gets a dopey smile on her face, and Maggie is _smitten_.

"We got lucky, yeah. But, Kara, if there's anything I've learned in the seven years I've been with Maggie, it's this. Life is short, and we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. Okay?"

Maggie doesn't hear the rest of their conversation. No, she turns right around, heads into the bedroom, and opens her nightstand drawer. She's got a girl to propose to.

***

She runs right into Alex on her way out of the bedroom in her haste to get to her. Alex grabs her by the shoulders to steady her, pushes her back into the room and closes the door.

"Sorry, but she _just_ fell asleep and she's _exhausted_ , I..."

Her eyes grow about three sizes when she sees the small box in Maggie's hand. _God_ , Maggie loves how expressive her face is.

"Maggie, what-"

"Marry me."

She could kick herself. All that planning, the big romantic speech, and she blurts it out like an idiot? The box isn't even open yet. _Come on, Sawyer._ But then Alex's arms are around her waist and Alex is kissing her and Alex is whispering _yes, yes, yes_ between kisses and suddenly it doesn't matter. Suddenly nothing matters other than the girl in her arms, the love of her life, her _fiancée, her future fucking wife._ The kissing stops when neither of them can control the huge smiles on their faces anymore. They stay close, though, foreheads touching, and Maggie can't believe this is real.

"Yeah?" She has to make sure this isn't a dream, or a hallucination or something.

"Yeah."

She kisses her bride-to-be again, tears on both their cheeks.

"I love you, Alex, so much."

"I love you too, Mags. More than you could ever know."

"I'm sorry it wasn't big and romantic. I had a plan, you know, it was going to be perfect. You deserve perfect."

"Okay, one, I knew you were up to something, and two, _Maggie_. You just asked me to _marry_ you, to spend the rest of our lives together. In _what_ universe could that ever _possibly_ not be _absolutely_ perfect?"

"Yeah?"

" _You're_ perfect, Sawyer. Now put the damn ring on my finger."

***

"Dammit."

"What's wrong? Having regrets already, Danvers?"

"Are you kidding me? _Never_. But Kara's here."

"And?"

" _And_ that means we can't... _celebrate_."

"Always around at the worst of times, that little sister of yours."

"You're telling me."

"Celebratory cuddles?"

"Please. But no funny business, Sawyer."

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I'll always love you, Mags. Forever."

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment any suggestions for future one-shots, you never know, I might write yours!
> 
> Also, I'm @bi-genius on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
